


To Conquer & Keep

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Plot Twists, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Ko was surprised to receive a call from Hifumi but given what night it was, Ko assumed she was just scared but she couldn't be more wrong...





	To Conquer & Keep

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Through the gap in the curtains of Hifumi's bedroom, a streak of silver light shone through and lit up the heavy atmosphere of what was going on in the bed.

The addition of the natural light from the moon on a night where the ominous was supposed to be prevalent made the whole situation that much more amusing and arousing for Ko as she lay on the bed with Hifumi on her knees on top of her. A night that was meant to be frightening and unnerving and the only thing that worried the blonde was that Hifumi would exert her hips too much whilst rocking over her; slowly and with such accuracy that Ko had a hard time in concealing her moans of pleasure whilst watching the way the woman moved on her.

Hugs of comfort turned into amorous grasps and that in turn led to clothes being shed as the kisses joined in with the frantic hands whilst making their way to the bedroom.

It would've been the perfect horror film cliché of getting attacked whilst having sex Ko thought herself as she took Hifumi against the wall, the younger woman clutching onto with her leg clinging onto her lower back as the blonde's fingers got familiar with themselves inside her.

Though for Ko, she'd peg Umiko as being the most likely to be a serial killer and Hifumi to be the least likely.

Not that Hifumi didn't have her own quirks as she was finding out just now.

It was unexpected and yet incredibly striking for someone with Hifumi's reserved and shy nature to be so confidant and carefree when matters outside of the world and work were locked away.

To see her pressing down on the bed, her hands on either side of Ko's body whist slouching forward and pressing into her with such pressure, undulating her hips and waist in a way that worked just as well as foreplay to see her do that.

The blonde's hands gripped Hifumi's thighs and she clenched her teeth as the woman's nails dug into her wrists, the same expression on Hifumi's face when she shuddered along with Ko.

She couldn't be sure whether it was herself or Hifumi that came harder as both of their bodies continued to spasm whilst Hifumi eased the grinding motion and stumbled forward onto Ko's stomach. Ko caught her by the arms, the warmth and wetness from between Hifumi's legs hitting her stomach which made her bite back a groan at knowing she felt just as good as she did.

"You okay?".

Hifumi nodded and looked down at the hooded but concerned blue eyes staring up at her, the small in takes of air still going into Ko's mouth when she spoke. The firm hands on her upper arms kept her steady whilst she settled down on Ko's stomach more comfortably and took in a deeper breath, her own shivers settling.

"How about we take a break, Hifumin? We've been going at it since I got here" Ko grinned and laughed after when the woman on top of her, naked to the bone and sweat drenched actually blushed considering what she was doing.

It was always endearing to see her realise that she'd let got for the moment and took on a whole new persona before returning to her adorably timid self.

She cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand and leaned forward so that their faces were close. Ko watched on and waited for whatever it was the Hifumi was thinking through. But no words came from her, only her lips pressing against Ko's in a firm and warm kiss. Ko's hands moved up Hifumi's back and entangled them in her hair all the while Hifumi's hands crawled down her face and rested on the blonde's chest.

The depth of the kiss was something Ko hadn't felt before and she and Hifumi had engaged in this quite often now. She could taste the woman's tongue swiping slowly against her own whilst sliding it over and around her mouth. The soft scrapes of her teeth against the corners of her lips, the nibbling on her tongue, the long tugs on her lips before pulling away; it made Ko even more weaker in the knees than she already was.

It kept going that way for some time till breathing became necessary and that was when Hifumi spoke.

"Ko-chan, you'll be with me forever right?" she gasped out whilst extracting her tongue out of the blonde's mouth.

The blonde swallowed hard as the moisture in her mouth had doubled before nodding her head and replying, "Of course I will".

Satisfied with the answer, Hifumi reciprocated the smile on the blonde's face as she got up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Shower then food?".

"Perfect".

 

 

Ko had showered first and was in the kitchen preparing a light meal for the two. She was in her own world at the sink, washing some vegetables for a salad that she hadn't noticed that Hifumi was out of the shower and behind her.

Hifumi watched on with a content smile, taking in the view that Ko was from any angle. The object in her hand spun around her thumb and pointing finger as she thought back on Ko's words of being with her forever. She cherished the woman dearly and would love nothing more than to have her by her side at all times. These hidden moments and spontaneous meetings were fun but not quite as fulfilling as it would be to have Ko with her as often as possible. She only wished it could be true but Hifumi knew better. She may be shy but she was incredibly perceptive about those around her and how they feel.

Especially the ones closest to her.

She walked up and wrapped an arm around Ko's waist, kissing the skin of her neck that was revealed as her hair was brushed to the side. The scent of her freshly washed body lingered and it felt comforting for Hifumi, she felt like she could stay like that with Ko regardless of what they were doing.

But that wouldn't be so.

"Ah, so you are done, what would you li-".

Ko wouldn't be with her forever because Ko loved Rin.

Everyone knew that and it hurt Hifumi's heart to know that but not as much as Ko's heart would be hurting right now.

"Hif..umi" she choked out as a stream of blood trickled down her mouth, her eyes wide at the reflection in the window.

Hifumi was watching her so intently that she hadn't even noticed the object in her chest that was now wedged deep inside where her heart was.

The silver knife remained in Ko's chest with Hifumi still holding her and inching the weapon into the organ that was losing its pulse ever so slowly.

A neutral expression was all that Ko would see before she lost consciousness after attempting to grab Hifumi's hand but it was too late and she succumbed to the feeling of her heart stopping as Hifumi twisted the knife clockwise, the wound becoming twice as large and the blood staining Ko's white robe.

Hifumi still said nothing and rested her head on Ko's shoulder except she smiled again whilst withdrawing the blade from Ko's body, watching it slide out of the wound and allowing a spurt of blood to rush down.

The entire blade was now crimson as Hifumi stepped back and let the blonde's body drop to the floor with a light thud. She looked down and admired the sleeping face of Ko's, thinking how angelic she looked. It was perfect, it was exactly how she wanted Ko remain.

It's how she would remain now.

Hifumi held the knife at eye level and twisted it around in her palm whilst bringing her phone out, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she watched the blood dripping down the tip of it.

_"One down.."._

Her other hand was going for the second number she was going to call that night. Another number that she had memorised like she had done with a Ko's, tapping in each digit as if it was engrained into her fingertips.

The caller picked up as Hifumi pressed the phone near her ear to hear the cute voice greet her with concern and awaited for her response once she'd allowed Hifumi to speak.

"Aoba-chan.. can you come over please?".

She'd keep them both with her forever, where they belonged.

_"One to go"._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What, you thought this was going to be cute like last year's Halloween fic? :3


End file.
